


Heat

by jynx



Series: LJ Comment Fic [11]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:29:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2512682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynx/pseuds/jynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zack has an idea to help Sephiroth lighten up…if Cloud will agree, that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

**Author's Note:**

> written in 2006 for Rachia when I was apparently sick. Spark word: heat

“You need to go out, get drunk, and get laid,” Zack said suddenly, breaking the companionable silence between him and Sephiroth.

“I do?” Sephiroth asked, arching an eyebrow.

“Yes,” Zack said, nodding. “Or skip the drink part since you can’t get drunk. Bastard.”

“Or skip the going out and getting laid part as well,” Sephiroth said dryly.

“No, you need to get laid. It loosens you up!” Zack grinned cheerfully.

“Yes, we can see how well its worked for you,” came the dry retort.

“Cloud’s innocent and bright and happy,” Zack shrugged, a small smile on his face as he thought about the small blond. “He doesn’t let you dwell on the nasty things you’ve done, or will have to do. He understands and sooths the ache that’s left behind.”

“Sounds like a healer,” Sephiroth mused.

“If you’ve ever heard of a normal kid using touch as a way to heal the heart – which is impossible, from what I hear – I’d love to know,” Zack said mildly.

“Sorry, I haven’t.”

Zack rubbed his chin, thinking. “Hey, if Cloud was all right with it, want to join us?”

Sephiroth raised an eyebrow, “You’re talking about sharing your lover?”

“I already know you, so it’s not that big of a deal,” Zack shrugged. “Cloud likes you. I’m sure he’ll be fine with it.”

“You are insane,” Sephiroth murmured, going back to his paperwork.

~

“WHAT?!” Cloud yelped, staring at Zack with wide eyes. “You, I, what?”

Zack stifled a laugh as he watched Cloud freak out. “You want me to repeat it?”

“Yes,” Cloud said desperately.

“Would you be open to the idea of you, with me, sleeping with Sephiroth?” Zack repeated slowly, smiling.

Cloud slumped against the cabinet he was leaning against. “Yeah, that’s what I though you’d said.”

“Cloud, if you’re not okay with it, then forget it,” Zack said, standing and going over to the counter Cloud sat on and kissing him sweetly.

Cloud’s hands clenched in Zack’s shirt. “Why?”

“Why did I suggest it?” Zack asked; Cloud nodded. “Well, truthfully, Sephiroth’s a wreck. He tries not to show it, but he takes everything way too hard. All SOLDIERs deal with the pain, hate, and self-impotence. He takes it all and let’s none of it go.”

“But what does that have to do with me?” Cloud asked plaintively.

“Am I the vicious, self-loathing ass I was when I met you?” Zack asked with a smile, tousling Cloud’s hair.

“No…not really.”

“That’s ‘cause of you, spiky,” Zack teased, kissing Cloud’s forehead. “You take that pain away, just by being you.”

Cloud sighed, “I wouldn’t be against it.”

Zack smiled brightly, “You sure?”

“Yeah. You’ll be with us, right?”

“Of course! I’m a jealous and protective man,” Zack grinned, pulling Cloud off the counter and into his arms. “And you’re mine, silly.”

“Good,” Cloud sighed.

~

“He’s in,” Zack said, leaning in the doorway of Sephiroth’s office. “Tonight good?”

“Your insanity is catching,” Sephiroth sighed, not looking up from the papers on his desk. “How did you convince him?”

“Didn’t,” Zack grinned. “Just pointed out how much he’s changed me.”

“Insane…” Sephiroth muttered. “Tonight’s fine.”

~

Zack kissed Cloud gently, “Just relax, okay? He’s not scary.”

“You’re scarier,” Cloud muttered.

“Oy!” Zack scowled. “Brat!”

“Am I interrupting something?” Sephiroth asked, knocking lightly on the open door.

“No, just Zack being loud,” Cloud said, smiling slightly.

“Ah, I see. Nothing unusual at all,” Sephiroth said, giving Cloud a reassuring smile.

“I think I see the start of an unholy partnership against me,” Zack sighed.

“Your fault,” Cloud grinned. “So suffer for it.”

“I think I like this boy,” Sephiroth smirked.

Zack sighed and shook his head, “I’ll get back you, both of you. It’s only a matter of time.”

“You suck at revenge,” Cloud said flatly.

Zack grabbed Cloud and kissed him harshly, surprising a squeak out of the blond before he melted against Zack, hands fisting in the back of Zack’s shirt. “I suck at revenge, hunh?” he asked, smirking at Cloud’s dazed expression.

“That’s one way to shut someone up,” Sephiroth murmured, a small smile gracing his lips.

“Want a taste?” Zack asked, one arm still around Cloud’s waist. “That is what you’re here for, right?”

“If he doesn’t mind,” Sephiroth said, nodding his head slightly.

“I don’t mind at all,” Cloud said, pushing slightly at Zack to get free.

Zack chuckled and let Cloud go, watching as Cloud waited for Sephiroth to tilt his face up for a bruising kiss. Zack sat down on the bed and shrugged out of his shirt and watched with a smirk as Cloud yielded to Sephiroth’s mouth with a soft moan of pleasure. Not many people could keep up with a SOLDIER when they were too frustrated with everything in their lives, but Cloud could, and did, and kept coming back for more.

When Sephiroth broke the kiss, Cloud pouted cutely. It amused Zack to watch Cloud try all his tricks on someone else, someone who Cloud wasn’t sure would fall for them like Zack did.

“You spoil him,” Sephiroth said, smirking at Zack.

“Uh, other way around. He’s insatiable,” Zack snickered.

“I’ve noticed,” Sephiroth said mildly, watching Cloud in amusement.

“You two are teases,” Cloud muttered, pouting cutely.

“Do I have your permission, Zack, to teach him a lesson?” Sephiroth asked.

Zack laughed, “Go ahead and try! Lessons won’t stick with this one!”

“Shall we teach him to not taunt someone if he’s not sure if he can handle it?”

“I can handle it,” Cloud said evenly. “Anything you want to give, I can handle.”

“You so sure about that?” Sephiroth purred.

Zack stood up from the bed, advancing at Cloud’s back as Sephiroth advanced in front of him. Cloud backed up reflexively, right into Zack’s arms. 

“Dammit,” Cloud muttered.

Zack laughed softly and started divesting Cloud of his clothes. “I think I like the idea of a lesson being taught. He’s a little uppity, isn’t he?”

“You spoil him,” Sephiroth repeated.

“He’s worth spoiling,” Zack murmured, hands on Cloud’s thighs as the younger boy kicked his pants and boxers away, a slight tremor running through his naked body. Zack wouldn’t have noticed it if he wasn’t holding Cloud as close as he was.

“I can see that,” Sephiroth murmured, eyes dragging up and down Cloud’s body.

Zack nuzzled Cloud’s ear, causing an entirely different tremor to run through his lover. “Relax,” he whispered. “He’s not scary, right?”

Cloud swallowed and pressed back against Zack slightly. “It’s not fair that I’m the only one naked,” he said with a pout that Zack almost bought.

“Oh? Then let us remedy that” Sephiroth smirked, slowly undressing himself.

Zack, used to the show that Sephiroth could put on when he wanted, grinned widely in amusement at the tiny whimper that Cloud let escape. Zack’s hand drifted over to grip Cloud’s cock, stroking slowly as Cloud’s hands tightened on Zack’s forearms. When Sephiroth was naked, he paced forward, tilting Cloud’s face up once more and kissing him with fire. Zack stopped his lazy stroking of Cloud to watch the pretty picture his ex-lover and current lover made. Heh, pretty…

Sephiroth reached around to pull Cloud flush against his body, giving Zack the chance to strip out of his pants before pressing against Cloud’s back and creating a Cloud sandwich. Cloud moaned into the kiss, wiggling between them, one hand reaching back to grab Zack’s and gripping his tightly.

Cloud pulled back from the kiss, panting desperately for air, blue eyes dark with desire and lips kiss-bruised. Zack hardened at the sight; he knew Sephiroth was probably dying from the need to just take and have but this was Zack’s lover, and Sephiroth wouldn’t do that. Well, not unless Zack gave him permission.

Cloud pressed back against Zack, but pulled Sephiroth closer too. The poor boy was probably at a loss of what to do with two men; he often couldn’t decide what he wanted when he was just with Zack. Tilting his head down, Zack sucked hard on Cloud’s neck, nibbling and nuzzling as he left a bruise there. Cloud whimpered lightly, hand tightening on Zack’s and wiggling slightly as Sephiroth stroked his hip.

Zack freed his hand from Cloud’s fingers and pulled away slightly to smirk at Sephiroth. “I’m sure you didn’t come here just to kiss him,” he teased.

Cloud’s eyes half closed as he let out a soft groan at the thought of what else was going to happen. Sephiroth regarded Cloud with amusement, hand moving from Cloud’s hip back to his ass, caressing the soft flesh.

“No, I didn’t,” Sephiroth said lightly.

“Good, because I think he’d kill us both if we just left him like that,” Zack laughed.

“Yes, he would,” Cloud said, the last part turning into a moan as Sephiroth let his fingers drift between Cloud’s ass.

Zack blinked, staring at Cloud’s hands on Sephiroth’s chest and Sephiroth’s hand circling Cloud’s hole, the way their cocks touched ever so slightly as Cloud pressed himself closer to the older man. Shivering in desire, Zack turned grabbed the tube of lube and beckoned Sephiroth over to the bed; Sephiroth smirked and picked Cloud up as he would a girl, despite the boy’s annoyed squawk as he was deposited on the bed.

“Oh, hush,” Zack said with a smile, lightly tickling Cloud’s sides, causing the other boy to squirm and laugh slightly.

“Ticklish?” Sephiroth said, lips twitching in amusement.

“You have no idea,” Zack grinned, handing the tube to Sephiroth as he dragged his nails lightly down Cloud’s sides, causing the boy to try and squirm away and laugh desperately.

“Zack!” he laughed, “Stop it! That’s not fair!”

Sephiroth ran a few fingers lightly over the inside of Cloud’s thighs, turning the laughter into a moan and the squirms into shivers. Zack grinned; Sephiroth was good at figuring out how to turn Cloud into a pile of malleable mush. Pulling Cloud up to a kneeling position in his lap, Sephiroth kissed along Cloud’s collarbone as he slowly circled and then pushed one lube slicked fingered inside the blond.

Cloud let his head fall forward against Sephiroth’s shoulder and he groaned at the cool feel of Sephiroth’s fingers. Zack laid back, grabbed the lube and slicking his hand before he started to slowly stroke himself as he watched Sephiroth stretch Cloud quickly. Cloud was used to the breadth and width of Zack, but Sephiroth was bigger and thicker than he was.

Sephiroth pulled his fingers out and grabbed the lube from where Zack had left it and squeezed a good amount into his hand and slicked himself up while Cloud watched. Zack shifted to stroke Cloud’s hip and kiss up the line of his spine.

Sephiroth had Cloud turn around and bend forward, gripping the headboard, which Cloud did and then send a patient “I’m waiting” glance over his shoulder. Zack stifled a laugh as Sephiroth smirked and raised an eyebrow at the challenge. Cloud raised an eyebrow back at the older man and then gasped as Sephiroth grabbed Cloud’s hips and thrust right in.

Zack watched as Cloud’s hands tighten and as Sephiroth’s hands stroked Cloud’s hips in a soothing, almost apologetic way. Cloud was breathing heavily, eyes screwed tightly closed as he worked to adjust to the different presence in his body. When Cloud nodded slightly, Sephiroth pulled out and then thrust back in slowly, making sure he wasn’t hurting Cloud.

Zack moved closer to them, sitting up from his sprawl and claiming Cloud’s mouth, letting the blond take control of the kiss with a moan. One of Cloud’s hands left the headboard to bury itself in Zack’s hair, desperately kissing him as Sephiroth’s slow and shallow thrust became a little faster and harder.

Zack reached over and stroked Sephiroth’s ass, enjoying the feel of the muscles moving as the man made Cloud cry into his mouth. Cloud broke the kiss as Sephiroth hit the little bundle of nerves that made Cloud a writhing, vocal, demanding thing.

Zack watched for a few seconds as Sephiroth smirked in triumph as Cloud started demanding for Sephiroth to fuck him harder, faster, deeper before leaning over and grabbing Sephiroth’s lips with his own. Zack remembered Sephiroth’s kisses, how hot and controlling they were, and Zack demanded such attention right now as Cloud moaned desperately for more.

“He is demanding,” Sephiroth panted into Zack’s mouth.

“Usually it’s just best to give him everything he wants,” Zack laughed, one hand tangling in Sephiroth’s silver hair and kissing him again.

“Really?” Sephiroth murmured into the kiss. “So I should just let him boss me around?”

“It’s fun,” Zack laughed as Cloud moaned a protest at the conversation. “He’s only this demanding in the bedroom. Get him outside it and he goes back into his shell.”

“You corrupted him,” Sephiroth accused, shutting Cloud’s protests up with a particularly forceful thrust.

“Yes,” Zack smirked, laying back, “but it is such a good corruption.”

Sephiroth laughed breathlessly and pulled out of Cloud suddenly, causing the blond to mewl in disappointment and confusion. Sephiroth sat against the headboard and pulled Cloud into his lap and over his cock, smirking as Cloud glared petulantly at him before gripping Sephiroth’s cock at the base and slowly impaling himself on it.

Zack moaned at the sight of Cloud’s ass stretching to accept Sephiroth’s cock. Sephiroth beckoned to Zack with one hand as the other began to pump Cloud’s cock. Zack, catching onto Sephiroth’s idea, smirked and pressed up against Cloud as the boy continued to thrust himself up and down on Sephiroth’s cock. Cloud moaned, falling forward a bit and steadying himself with a hand on Sephiroth’s chest; Zack ran his hand over Cloud’s chest and stroked himself with the other, jerking off as Cloud thrust down on Sephiroth’s cock faster and faster, desperate for release.

Cloud moaned loudly as Zack’s roving fingers circled his nipples, pinching and rolling the nubs to sensitivity. Sephiroth smirked and leaned forward to take one in his mouth, sucking and nibbling lightly with his teeth, his hand speeding up on Cloud’s cock. Cloud could feel the pressure building in his lower belly, and he so desperately wanted to come. Zack nuzzled and sucked on his earlobe as he continued to impale himself on Sephiroth’s cock.

Sephiroth pulled his mouth away from Cloud’s chest and whispered in his ear, “Come. Now.”

With a sharp, desperate cry, Cloud came, muscles clamping down on Sephiroth’s cock and pulling the other man into orgasm as well. Zack moaned behind him and Cloud could tell from the way Zack slumped against him that he had come as well. Cloud leaned back against Zack with a dazed look on his face while Sephiroth watched them both with a satisfied smirk on his face.

“Stop smirking, dammit,” Zack grumbled into Cloud’s shoulder.

“I’d forgotten how easy it is to make someone boneless,” Sephiroth said in amusement.

“Zack,” Cloud moaned. “Stop leaning on me.”

“Why?” Zack muttered, nuzzling Cloud’s neck and stroking the blond like he would a cat.

“Because he’s still sitting on me,” Sephiroth drawled.

“Ah, fuck,” Zack swore, leaning back and helping Cloud move off of Sephiroth’s lap. The two of them moved to the top of the bed and lay down next to Sephiroth, Cloud in between both Sephiroth and Zack. Cloud kissed both Zack and Sephiroth, curled up against Zack’s chest, and promptly fell asleep.

“He’s everything you said he was,” Sephiroth murmured, brushing hair away from Cloud’s face.

“Behold the healing power of sex,” Zack chuckled quietly.

“Thank you,” Sephiroth sighed, moving slowly toward the side of the bed to get up without jostling Cloud.

Zack yawned, “Why don’t you just stay? I spoke to Cloud’s CO, and he’s got the day off tomorrow. And it’s not like we’ve got anything better to do.”

“Are you looking for a repeat performance?” Sephiroth asked warily, moving back to spoon Cloud’s body between himself and Zack.

“No, not unless you want it,” Zack said, tucking Cloud’s head under his chin. “And not unless he wants it. You two are hot together, though, I’ll say that. I sure as hell got plenty of fantasies fulfilled, right there…”

Sephiroth sighed again and shook his head, “You really are insane.”

“Mmhm…” Zack smiled, drifting off to sleep as well.


End file.
